The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reducing emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx), and more particularly, to systems and methods for reducing NOx emissions from NOx producing sources.
NOx emissions are a concern for many industries, particularly in power-generating industries. NOx production may occur in high-temperature combustion applications and/or with the combustion of nitrogen-bearing fuels. At high combustion temperatures, diatomic nitrogen in the combustion air may be oxidized to produce NOx. Nitrogen in the fuel may also be released as free radicals during combustion to form NOx. One approach to NOx reduction involves the injection of a reducing agent over a catalyst to convert NOx to N2. For example, ammonia may be used with a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst to reduce NOx emissions. However, such methods may generate particulates that foul downstream equipment, thereby increasing maintenance and cleanup costs.